Takehashi Acadamy
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: Ugh! I can't take it anymore! That Toushiro guy is getting on my nerve! That arrogant, emo, good-for-nothing royal gaki! A HitsuSaku Story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story about as usual HitsuSakuSasu... Man! Why do I love that triangle-of-love couple! But actually this is more to HitsuSaku!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sakura's POV**

Takehashi Acadamy. One of the best and pretigious school here in Tokyo. It held students that have promising future. No wonder _Hahaoya _insisted me to study harder and get an outstanding grades in Junior High. Well, I sure glad that happened, I mean C'mon! Who the heck doesn't like to study here in this awesome school. It has just about everything. Large size library and audiotorium, Audio visual **(A/N : Audio Visual room is a room where students are allowed to watch movies under teachers and principal permission)**, and most of all; this school is working with Seireitei University, The college of my dream. If I have an outstanding grades in here, I might get a scholarship to Seireitei University.

"Wow! This school is huge!" I exclaimed in my dad's car. Both mom and dad were suppose to work since it's Monday, but I'm glad they choose their children over their works.

"Isn't this great? Both Sakura and Abe are in the same pretigious school and we got 20% off discount." Mom smiles happily.

"Tell me about it" Abe sigh.

"Why aren't you excited Abe-nii-san?"

"It's just that.... It's going to be tougher if we move. Making new friends, higher level of education, peer pressure, more strict and annoying teachers. It's hard _Hahaoya!_" Abe sigh louder this time.

"That's how high school work honey." Cichioya said.

Abe mumbled something like _"Mendukosai..." _

**Author's POV**

**~In the school lobby ~**

The Haruno arrived at the beautiful lobby. It was painted in red maroon and has many red-brown sofa with wooden tables for sitting in every corner. It also has receptionist desk on the left side of the entrance. If you walk ahead, it will lead you to a hallway with 2 different paths; one is leading you towards the elevator which lead you to the east tower and one is leading you to the elevator which lead you to the west tower.

"This is far as we can go kids!" Mr. Haruno said.

"Be careful out there and Good luck!" Mrs. Haruno smile

"I get it, Hahaoya!" Sakura hug her.

"-sigh- see ya" Abe started to walk away with Sakura.

Mr. Haruno and Mrs. Haruno walk towards the exit.

**--With Abe and Sakura—**

"Which tower are we?" Sakura asked

"They said that Senior High is the east tower. C'mon, let's go."

They both walk towards the east elevator. When, suddenly...

A boy with white hair along with a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and over-sized breasts were passing them. It seems they're heading towards the same direction as the Haruno siblings.

The four of them enter the elevator together.

Sakura was about to press number "2" button, but the boy pressed it, he might have read her mind or he headed towards the same floor.

There was a quiet long silence. Sakura felt awkaward and so is Abe.

The number 2 on the screen in the elevator was written.

_Whitey boy_, _Big-boobs woman _and Sakura stepped out of the elevator. Before she went to her class, she waved good bye at her brother whom class is in the 3rd floor.

##

Sakura looked around in the halfway searching for XI class. She felt completely lost because of the never-ending hall way.

Before she gave up, she saw a XI letter written on the wooden board above a door.

'_FINALLY!!!!' _she thought.

She walked in front of the door and before opening it, she sigh as loud as she could and put a big grin on her face. _'Here goes something' _

**~Inside the classroom~**

Sakura can't believe what she saw. A huge class with lots of students walking around like ants.

'_Oh Kami-sama! There's a lot of students over here.' _

Just then, she heard a boy screamed at someone near her.

"Matsumoto! I don't need you to come inside my class and embarassed me!"

"Why not, young master? As your butler, I must assured about your safety. It's an order from The Master."

Sakura turned around and saw the familiar face of the Whitey and Big-boobs woman. _'So the big-boobs woman's name is Matsumoto. And it seems that she is Whitey's butler.'_

"I am safe here, Matsumoto! Tell Cichioya I'm fine and he doesn't have to be so protective!"

"Hai! Hai! Ja'ne Young master." Matsumoto said, walking away.

Sakura doesn't realized thet she was staring at the two people.

Whitey boy, who notice her watching him, shot her a cold glare.

"What?" he said, coldly.

"Umm... nothing... sorry for the unconvinience."Sakura was blushing, not because she sort of have feelings for him, but because she felt that what she did was humiliating her.

She turned around and headed towards the seat on the second rows beside the window.

_'Hope I don't mess up on my first day here.' _

Just then, suddenly, Sakura saw a few girls huddled and gossiping about something.

She was confused but then she saw Whitey boy come in.

_ 'I got the feeling that this guy is going to be the hearthrob around here. '_

**Whitey-boy POV (Or should I say "Toushiro")**

Annoyed...

Completely Annoyed...

Why?

Because there are lots of annoying-looking girls huddled and gossiping about something and I'm pretty sure it 's about me.

Well who cares anyway?

I walked to the seat on the first row beside the window.

But before I sit, I glance at the girl who sat behind me.

Wait!

Isn't she the girl who spied on me and Matsumoto?

Hmmph! Who cares?

"All right class! Settle down now. Didn't you hear the bell rang?" Said a woman with black jacket and glasses.

All the students went to their seats.

"All right! Since most of you are freshmen, I would like to introuduce myself. I'm Ms. Nanao, the teacher who in charge of this class. I will also be your Biology teacher. Now, since it's a first day of school, you have the right to be free from study only for today. So, you may play or run as you please but do not go outside and make too much noise. If you need me, I'll be in my staff room." Ms. Nanao said walking away. She doesn't change much, in fact not at all. She still had her black hair pinned behind and still as strict as she used to back in junior high.

"Hey Toushiro! Long time no see, huh?"

I know that voice, it's...

"Renji, what do you want?" I said, annoyed by his hyper voice.

"Geez... You are as cold as you were in Junior High."

"Hmmph! Whatever!"

"Hey! Don't you miss your old bro?"

"No, not at all. In fact it's very peacefull and full of ecstacy when you're not around."

"C'mon man! When do you ever get a girlfriend if you keep being cold and emo as usual?" he said frowning.

"I have no intention to find a girlfriend."

"Hmmph! That's what you said before."

"Whatever."

There was a long peaceful silence. Until, one of my old classmate join the conversation.

His orange-yellow hair was shorter than before but he still keep it spiky as usual. His brown eyes were full of hapiness that somehow annoyed me.

"Hey, Toushiro! Still remember me?"

"Of course. I will always remember you, in fact you are the reason why I terribly want to suffer from amnesia."

"Wow! You never change, huh? Still as cold as usual." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me about it." Renji sigh.

"Hey _Ichigo _, didn't you say, you were moving to england or something?" I asked. After we graduate, Ichigo said something about leaving Tokyo.

"No. We canceled our plan to move there. My dad said that, health education here is better than there and we made a great profit of our hospital here than there."

"Must be nice to be a doctor's son, right Ichigo?" said Renji

"Well, it's actually great. We can keep our body healthy since our parents were watching on us."

"Yeah... Hey, want to sit in the cafetaria together?" asked Renji

"Why not? We should invite the rest of the gang. What do you think Toushiro?"

"Whatever."

**Sakura's POV**

Man! These boys really know how to disturb people! First they were talking about how rude that Toushiro guy is then about that Ichigo guy parents and finally about sitting in the cafetaria together. Hmmph! I think it's a really bad luck to be seated behind this Toushiro guy.

"Hello, there. My name is Ino! What's your name?!" said a blonde girl beside me. Ugh! Her voice was like a little child shouting at her mother to give her a box of cookies.

"Umm... My name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura!!! This is my childhood friend, Rukia!!"

"Hello there..." The girl with black hair and weird looking bangs said.

"Umm.. hi."

"I bet you are a new student, heh?"

"Yup! Aren't you a new student too?"

"Yeah, I am, and Rukia too."

I nodded in respon. I don't know how associate properly, so I keep quiet.

Again... There was a long awkaward silence.

"So..." Ino said, trying to break this silence.

"Yeah?"

"Want to sit with us on the lunch table?" she said, full of hope.

"Why not?" I smiled at them.

Thank god on my first day I could find a new friends, eventhough that Rukia girl doesn't seem to be the type to talk that much. I'm sure if I become her closest friend someday, she won't be that quiet to me anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Ok, guys, if you read this fan fiction, please review!**

**Sakura's POV**

3 periods had passed, and damn! I think Maths is the longest lesson ever. The teacher keep on talking and talking and it's so damn boring. But, I have to pay attention since I am a smart and straight-A student.

"Hey, Sakura, let's go to the cafetaria together. I know where it is." Ino said

"How come? I thought this was your first year?"

"Well, last summer, I went to this school and check out everything."

"Oh... good to know."

"Can we go now?" Rukia said, I think she already bored and starving.

"Yeah, Rukia." we both said in unison

~~~~The Cafetaria~~~~~~~

The place was pretty crowded so we line up, take our lunches and went outside; the cafetaria terrace. There was a shady tree so we sat under it.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Ino shout.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

Suddenly a girl with black hair and brown eyes approach us.

"Konnichiwa, freshmens! Forgive my interruption, but would you consider to join the X class group of girls table. It's under a shady tree like this but much more shady."

"Really? We would love to join! Right, Rukia, Right Sakura?" Ino squeels.

"Whatever" said Rukia.

"I would be delighted." I said.

"Wait, before we go there, what's your name?" Ino asked the girl.

"Oh! My name is Hinamori Momo, but everyone call me Momo."

"Nice to meet you Momo-chan! I'm Ino and this is Sakura and Rukia."

"Nice to meet you three, shall we continue to the girls tree?"

"Yes."

**Author's POV**

~~~~~~~With The girls~~~~~~~~~~

"So I was like 'What the hell?' and she was like 'OMG' and we laugh our ass off in front of the creepy dude."Temari laugh as she told the gang about her story with her cousin in a long journey where they met a creepy dude in a black suit.

Tenten giggle, "That was funny Temari!"

"Funny? THAT WAS HILLARIOUS!" Tatsuki laughs.

"Hey guys!" Momo greeted her friends as she reach their tree.

"Hey, Momo! Who are those behind you?" Orihime smiles

"Oh! These are Sakura, Rukia, and Ino." Momo introuduce them.

"Hello..." Sakura nervously said.

"Now I will introuduce you to the gang." Momo said. "The blonde girl with dark blue eyes is Temari."

"WHat's up!" Temari grin.

"The brunette with 2 buns on her head is Tenten." Momo continue.

"Ola newbie!"Tenten greets them

"They both now in 11th grade, cause they're older than us. Now, the orange-haired girl is Orihime and that's her friend Tatsuki." Momo pointed at the two of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, new friends." Orihime smiles.

"Hello..." Tatsuki said.

"HEY GIRLS!" a shout could be heard behind Sakura.

There was a girl with orange-yellowish short hair running while a girl with black-bluish hair and white eye follow her.

"Kiyone!" Tatsuki shout.

"You're not gonna start lunch without us, are you?" the Kiyone girl raise an eyebrow.

"Of course not, Kiyone-chan!" Orihime smiles sweetly.

"Good. Oh! WHo's the new girls?" Kiyone turn to the three newbies.

"Sakura, Rukia, and Ino." Momo said.

"Oh, hai! I'm Kiyone and this is Hinata! Nice to finally meet you." Kiyone smiles.

"Can we let them sit down now? Cuz they are looking tired to stand up like that." Tenten said.

"Oh, all right." Rukia said. The three of them plus Kiyone and Hinata sat down.

Now, they were talking about Temari journey, again.

**Author's POV.**

"Toushiro, dude! Wait up!" a familiar voice shout from behind Hitsugaya, who is walking in the hallway getting to the cafetaria. It's Renji and Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Toushiro, lazily said.

"Having a lunch with you, duh!" Renji grin.

"WHatever."

"Let's go to the usual spot where we and the rest of the gang used to sit down." Ichigo said.

The three of them walk toward a tree where lots of boys hanging around while eating their lunches.

"Hey, look who decided to join the gang." A guy with dog on his shoulder shout.

"Kiba... great and I thought my day wouldn't get any worse." Hitsugaya sigh.

"Come and join us, Lil' Shiro!" A blonde with whiskers on both of his cheek said.

"Cih! Naruto! I thought you were transfered because of your big pranks on the head mistress last year." Ichigo glare at the blonde.

"Cih! Ichigo! I thought you were moving to England last year." Naruto sent back the glare he had recieved.

WHile the two rivals having their glaring contest, Toushiro and Renji sat down on their usual spot. There they were, 18 boys from class X and XI, all chatting and doing their business. Sasuke, Shino, Gaara, Neji and Toushiro as usual sitting down quietly eating their lunches; Ichigo and Naruto as usual, having their rivalry contest; Uryuu was sewing a napkin while Sado help him; Renji, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Kiba and Yumichika were laughing their ass off as Ikkaku told them a sick jokes; Kankuro, Izuru, and SHikamaru was being lazy and as usual laying down looking at the clouds; and lastly, Sai who were faking his smile while watching others doing their business. The eighteen boys were known as the most popular gang, well, only because they have Sasuke, Gaara and Toushiro in their group.

Yes, I know. Sasuke; a young heir to a large company of export and import expensive stuff around the globe, Gaara; probably now had running his father company of popular tv channel since he died, he also the younger brother of Temari and Kankuro, Toushiro; the only heir of 5 stars hotels around the world. The three of them was known as the most popular guys in the school, probably because they are rich, intelligent, cool, mysterious, good-looking, and most important; Hot, with the capital H.

Thousands of screaming fan girls probably had asked them out, but their answers always be; "NO" "NO WAY" "IN YOUR DREAM" "KEEP DREAMING" "NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD".

Ahh... High school... if they had popular hunks, they will also have the unpopular people or nerd or geeks. Apparently, this expensive acadamy had the stuff that you called... "Clique".

There they were, 5 boys of those who are not lucky enough to be notice by others. Chouji, Lee, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Hanatarou. Well, they all had issues anyway so maybe that's the reason why they're not that noticeable. Chouji; had eating issues, each time he ate, one plate is not enough, Lee; had unknown issue, he is a weirdo who always shouts or speaks about "youthfull" or "being young" crap, Hanatarou; well he's actually a nice guy but he had social issues, kinda the type of shy guy, so probably people in this acadamy doesn't want to require the type of shy guy, Juugo; a guy with anger issues, one time, he almost killed someone just because that guy ACCIDENTALLY bump into him, Suigetsu; he's actually a cool guy, he might be able to join the popular table, but he sorta arrogant.

~~~~~~~With the popular boys~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooo... I spot a cutey with cute bangs..." Renji smirks.

"Where?" Ikkaku ask.

"At the girl's tree, three o'clock."

"What? which one?" Yumichika was curious.

"The black haired with cute bangs. She has black eyes." Renji said.

"Oooo... I think she is a freshmen." Hisagi join the conversation.

"OF COURSE SHE IS! IF SHE ISN'T THEN SHE AND I WILL BE DATING YEARS AGO!" Renji shout, clearly gaining the whole group's attention.

"Who is this 'SHE' , Renji?" Naruto smirk.

Renji's face was now as red as tomato that Sasuke ate. "N-no one! Really! I mean it!"

"You and I know it's a lie,Renji." Ichigo join Naruto.

"Shut up!" Renji turn away.

" 'She' is the girl with black hair and eyes and 'cute' bangs." Ikaku grin.

"Where?" Naruto ask.

"Under the girls' tree." Yumichika joining the conversation.

"WTH? YOU GUYS!" Renji shout.

"What? That one? SHe is from the Kuchiki family." SHikamaru said.

" Kuchika family? You mean the family that owns an international bank that was on the news lately?" Renji ask.

"Duh! Yeah! Last month, my family and I visit her brother's mansion." Shikamaru explain.

"Is she nice? Is she smart?" Renji continue asking questions.

"Well, we're not yet talking and I think she's the type of girl who doesn't talk much."

"Cih! I bet when she date me, she won't be that quiet." Renji smirk proudly.

"In your dreams, tatto-monster." a firm female voice was somehow scolding Renji. It came from the behind him.

"Umm... Renji... uhh... the 'cutie' wants to talk to you..." Hisagi twitch.

Renji turn around and saw the 'cutie' he was talking about. He smirks then stand up to face the little lady who had her hands on her hips.

She was shorter than him, well it's probably normal since girls usually shorter than boys.

"Tattoo-monster?" Renji start speaking. The others of the gang beside Toushiro, Sasuke, SHino, Neji, and Gaara, snickered.

"What's wrong with your new nickname? It suits you! I mean look it all the messy tattoo on you forehead. It's pretty dumb, don't you think?" _Rukia _smirks.

"Uhhh... FYI, these are the tattoo I must wear from generation to generation of my family. And it looks cool to any girls I flirt with." Renji smirks.

"Well probably _those_ girls have eye-sight problem." Rukia smirks wider.

"Well... maybe you have the eye-sight problem."

"Cih! Let's ask my friends over there to see if they like your tattoo or not." Rukia grab his hand, making Renji smirks.

"Girls, what do you think of his tattoo? You must tell the truth!" Rukia said.

"Duh! Ugly with the capital U" Temari growled.

"I agree with Temari." Tenten said.

"I think it's ridiculous.. and dumb." Tatsuki added

"I think I'm with Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime pointed her fingers to the air.

"I agree with Orhime-chan." Sakura simply said.

"I agree witht the girls. You had issues with looks, dude." Ino said crossing her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, Renji-kun, I know we've been friends since pre-school, but I think I agree with Tatsuki-chan and Temari-chan." Momo smiles sweetly.

"Umm... I a-apologize Renji-sama, b-but I... uh... agree t-too." Hinata said.

"I do not agree with all of you!" Kiyone half-scream, her voice seems serious. All the girls turn their attention to Kiyone. They were shocked by her action.

At this Renji smirks. "You see, some girls love my-"

"I don't agree with you guys, it's because I THINK IT'S SO WEIRD THAT HE LOOKS LIKE CLOWN WHO LOST FROM HIS CARNIVAL!" Kiyone burst into laughing.

Renji twitch.

Rukia smirks widely.

The other girls quickly laugh their ass off.

Renji, still twitching, stomped away from the girls tree to the boys'.

~~~~~~~~With the boys~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Awww, dude! That was harsh!" Hisagi giggle.

"Tell me about it!" Renji sigh.

"Oh! It's time to enter our class." Kira said, after hearing the bell.

"Dont worry, it's the first day, we won't learn anything." Hitsugaya said.

"But, what if the head mistress caught us? The head mistress of the senior section if pretty harsh, I heard." Kira is now trembling at the thought at a certain _blonde _woman.

"All right! Let's go gang!" Kiba pointed at the exit door, foolishly.

The others just sigh and begin to walk towards their class.

**Okay guys I'm going to do a little explanation here. It's about age and classes of the characters.**

**Sakura, Sasuke, Toushiro, Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Momo, Ino, Hinata, Kiyone, Uryuu, Sado, Kira, Hanatarou, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Naruto, SHikamaru, Sai, Kiba, SHino, Chouji, Suigetsu, Gaara, Juugo is in grade 10 which means they all 15 years old.**

**Hisagi, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Temari, Tenten, and Sakura's brother; Abe is in grade 11 which means they all 16 years old**

**So please read the explanation above, cause it helps you to understand the story. ANd also, Momo and Toushiro are not childhood friends, Sorry, I don't really support HitsuHina. Instead; Momo, Renji, and Kira is childhood friends. Also, Rukia and Ino, not Rukia and Renji. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**ANd I'm really begging you to review the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takehashi Acadamy chapter 3.**

**Beware, Karin-bashing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Well, after _**we**_ got into our class, which is the same class, that's the best part being in this school; you don't have to change classes each subjects, nothing eventful happen. We got in, then the whole girls who sat with me during recess start our girl talk.

Well, I do realize one thing, and that is; Rukia-chan is very different than she was this morning. She was now more talkative, not very talkative like Ino, but more open to her surroundings. At first I thought she was a loner and a very unfriendly girl, but once you get to know her, she's one attractive girl.

"Ne,ne, Sakura-chan! What are you thinking right now?" Orihime suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought that, umm... I used to not be surrounded by many girls back in my old school, I'm not really that good at societing with others..." I smile sheepisly.

"Really? You mean you were ALL alone?" Orihime asked. There's a small hint that she is worried.

"N-no... I have a few friends..." I smiles.

"WELL, RIGHT NOW! YOU HAD LOTS OF IT!" Orihime grins widely.

I giggle.

Seeing my action, Orihime giggle as well.

Just as we giggle, a red hair woman with glasses approach us.

"Ohh... so we had a total freak in our class this year..." the girl smirks.

"E-Excuse me?" I asked, slightly annoyed by her oh-so-high attitude.

She burst into laughs. "Didn't you see yourself in the mirror? I mean, who in the world has a pink hair with such a huge forehead!" the girl said.

I was shocked and annoyed. When it comes to my looks, I don't have the confident to show them off. Back in my school, I used to be this _'Freaky-forehead-girl' _and to think about it, I'm not that pretty. I have a large-size forehead, weird pink color hair, and I think I am as flat as a wall. So, at first I really envy Orihime-san for her perfect, well actually over-sized breast, but it's better than being flat, right?

Second of all, I used to be this weird girl. Why? Because I'm very clumsy sometimes, and I used to be a cry-baby. In fact, I was a Freaky-forehead-girl, clutzilla, cry-baby, and immature back in junior high. When I handle things, I handle it immaturely by crying or shouting like a 5 years old daddy's little girl.

So, I decided to study hard so that I can have something to show off in front of my friends. Okay, did that make me sound like a total... nerd? Yes, it does. But that's what I am.

But!

I have other thing that I can show off.

It's my fashion taste. I am _**normal **_when it comes to that. And I realized one thing that I look better with other clothes besides uniforms. **(A/N: Me too! I looked better in that than my uniform, cause my uniform is like chef uniform. ANyway, just want to remind you that Takehashi acadamy wears uniform)**

"WELL, AT LEAST SHE'S NOT A RED-HEADED WHORE WITH ARROGANT ASS!" Shout a boyish voice. It was Tatsuki's voice.

"What?" The red haired girl seems to be surprised.

"YEAH, YOU HEARD ME! AT LEAST SHE'S NOT THAT GIRL WHO ONLY PLAYED WITH STUDENTS FROM LOWER CLASSES JUST BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS IN HER CLASS!" Tatsuki did not lower her voice.

Surprisingly, the red-haired girl still calming down. "Well, at least I'm not a tomboy who is desperate to find a guy cause she can't one and the fact that there's no boys here who like tomboys." the girl smirks.

I could feel Tatsuki aura's darkened. She slightly looked down so her bangs covered her eyes.

"Take that back!" Tatsuki gritted her teeth.

"No, I won't." The girl just don't know when to stop.

Tatsuki look up and I could see a blood-lust feeling in her eyes. You know what they say, The eyes _**are **_the windows to the soul.

Tatsuki sent her a death glare. Oddly, neither of the old girl students tremble in fear, especially Orihime, she just stare at the furious girl. Ino-chan, of course, seems worried to her tense surroundings. Even the whole class turn their attention once Tatsuki's first shout was heard.

"Don't play with my temper" Tatsuki kept gritted her teeth

"Oh, like the last 10 times you were mad at me? All you did was just threatened me and shut your hell up after that." I slightly annoyed at the red-haired girl. She is so... bitchy. And yes, I said that meaningfully.

Tatsuki smirks. Evil smirks, I think. "You just cut my last string, BITCH!" Tatsuki swiftly grab her hand and flip her then slam her down. Her moves were unpredictable since she was very fast.

Karin groaned in pain. "That's it, Bitch! I know karate!" Tatsuki fake smiles.

"You're such a-"

"Bitch? Sorry, I think I let my friends vote who is the bitchiest between us," Tatsuki cut her off. "All right gang, who is the bitchiest? Me or this low-price slut?" Tatsuki turn her head to us.

We all stare to each other and put on big grin on our face and shout in unison, "SHE IS!"

"Good! Now, what should I do with you?" Tatsuki wondered.

"How about skin her alive and used her skin as a poster to remind others that there was an ugly alien-like like her in the universe." Renji-san decided to join the fight.

"Ooo.. Than the world would still be contaminated with her bitchyness viruses..." Tatsuki playfully said.

"O!O! Pick me! Pick me!" a blonde man with sky-blue eyes foolishly pointed his finger to the air.

"Yes Naruto, what is it?" Tatsuki raised an eybrow.

"What about we banned her from eating ramen and show off ramen in front of her face so that means we could mock her." Naruto grin goofily.

"No, Naruto that is the most dumb idea ever." Tatsuki growled.

"WHy don't you just buried her alive so that _I _couldn't see her face again." a boy with raven duck-butt style hair calmingly suggested.

"SASUKE-KUN! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE ARE SOULMATES!" the red-haired girl whined.

"Cih! You wish!" The Sasuke guy growled.

"That might actually work Sasuke, but the world will still be contaminated." Tatsuki playfully sigh.

"I have an idea, why don't we ditched her in another planet. SHe looked like an alien, anyway." A boy with red tattoo on his cheek and dog on his shoulder said. "Right, Akkamaru?" he turned to his dog. The small cute dog bark in agreement.

"That's right, Kiba-kun! Now, bitch get ready, cause I'm going to throw you to another planet." Tatsuki smirks.

Wait!

Did Tatsuki just say Kiba-_kun_?

She didn't said _-kun _to another boys.

I'm feeling there's a chemistry between them.

I smirks at that thought.

"Oh, p-please! Don't do this to me!" The girl pleaded.

"Well, since I am a such a generous person, okay! But the next time you said that, I'm going to throw you to another planet, literally." Tatsuki unwillingly leave her alone.

The girl runs away to the corner, frightened.

"I am sorry Tatsuki-san! I got you into this." I quickly apologized once she reached the girls' table.

"It's okay, Sakura. Actually, you made me have the guts to _almost _killed her." Tatsuki smiles.

"Why didn't have the guts to almost kill her?"

"Well, I'm a bad tempered person. When I got furious, I always turn to this blood-lust person so the counselor said I have to calm down each time I got furious. Each time Karin pissed me off, I always tried to calm myself down..."

"I'm sorry that I made you-"

"It's allright Sakura. Because of you, I felt... free... and maybe from now on Karin wouldn't annoyed me anymore... Arigatou!"

I only nodded.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh! That's right! Temari you..." Tatsuki continued her conversation with Temari.

I turn my attention to Orihime. And she, as well, did the same thing.

"So, is there anything going on between that Kiba guy and Tatsuki?" I asked Orihime.

She leaned closer trying to get away from Tatsuki as possible.

"Yes, there is. Tatsuki-chan, likes Kiba-kun since junior high. But don't tell this to anybody!" Orihime put a finger on her mouth.

"Your secret- I mean her secret is safe with me." I smiles.

"Don't tell Tatsuki that I told you, okay? SHe'll kill me!" Orihime looked worried.

"It's allright."

So, we had our girl talk. And somehow the time just passed by quickly that it went unnoticed by us, okay actually by me.

It's time for the second recess. **(A/N: Yes, this school had one, actually my school had one.)**

"I'm just gonna go to the restroom, where is it anyway?" I asked my friends.

"Go to left of this class, at a 4 junction turn left again then there's 3 junction you turn right." explained Tenten

"Thank you for your help." I walk towards the exit.

I went left then go straight. Then I walk to the left at the 4 junction just like what Tenten said then after that I saw 3 junctions then turn right. Man! Is it just me? Or is this school is 10x bigger than my house.

Well, I went inside the girls' restroom. It was large! It was twice larger than my bedroom. It has 9 or 10 bathrooms with 11 or 12 mirrors just like bathrooms in a very luxury malls. The floor's tiles are brown in color while the wallpaper- okay more like tiles again is brown-redish in color. Each bathrooms are painted in red.

Anyway, the reason why I want to go to the restroom, is because I only wanted to look myself in the mirror, just like what that _Karin _said. Yes, I've known her name, Tatsuki told me when we had our girls talk back then.

I looked myself in the mirror.

_'Am I that ugly? Is she that beautiful? I mean, when I looked her face it feels like looking an alien LIVE.' _I frowned at that thought.

I touch my oh-so-huge-forehead.

_'Ugh! The forehead is so annoying!' _I thought.

I sigh as loud as I could. Then went back to my class room and sit with the girls. I think they use the second recess time for gossiping and chatting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I haven't update for a while**

**Just got lost in my other story!**

**Anyway, read and review**


	4. Problem!

**Guys! I have problem!**

**I have writer-block!**

**Help me!**

**Send me advice or something!**


End file.
